Falling Backwards
by ShockingWeasel
Summary: There was no human out there that could survive time travel. The exposure to infinity would kill them. Thus, it stands to reason that when the world goes to shit, send a bijuu back.


**Falling Backwards**

**Prologue**

**Summary: There was no human out there that could survive time travel. The exposure to infinity would kill them. Thus, it stands to reason that when the world goes to shit, send a bijuu back.**

* * *

"_Don't worry, Kurama! I'm almost done! Just a few more seconds and we'll be out of here!"_

"_**We don't have a few seconds, brat. He is closing in on us."**_

"_Heh, have some faith in me, pal! Er… Where does the Moditrix sign go again?"_

"_**To the left of the Central Orth Matrix, fool."**_

"_The whaty-what?"_

"_**The circle with spikes that is covering the Main Matrix. You better hurry, brat. He is only around 20 seconds away. He will kill you if he gets here, and that will sadden me quite a bit."**_

"_Bah, who made you my mom? Anyways, the seal is already done; I was just playing with you!"_

"_**I should have known. So, are you rea- WATCH OUT!"**_

_A crash was heard as wood broke apart, splintering across the floor. A kunai came in through the hole, slicing through the air at alarming speeds. Naruto, however, dodged it with ease._

"_Kuso! Kage Bunshin!" Three puffs of smoke appeared and out of it came three copies of the user of the jutsu. They immediately jumped out of the hole in the wall, ready to hold off the enemy._

"_**Brat! Don't go using your chakra like that; we need as much as we can to send us both back!"**_

_A soft smile covered the man's face. His blue eyes looked regretful at what was going to happen. "Sorry Kurama," he said. "I lied. We don't have enough chakra to send both of us back… Even if we met the bare requirements for that, I would die from exposure to infinity."  
_

"_**WHAT!"**_

"_Make everything right, okay Kurama? See ya later!" Naruto forced a humongous surge of chakra into the seal at that very moment._

"_**WAIT, BRA-" **It was too late. All the fox could see was darkness… and then infinity._

* * *

"Hmm… So you sacrificed yourself to save the fox. I certainly didn't expect that, Uzumaki Naruto. You are quite amusing." A man stepped in through the hole. The voice was dark, implying anger at what just happened. Killing intent flooded out of the man that had spoken.

"I aim to please," Naruto said quietly. He grinned at the man despite the pain that he was going through. Chakra Exhaustion was never fun.

If anything, the words seemed to anger the man. His eyes narrowed in hatred as three tomoes swirled in them. Suddenly, the tomoes started to move faster before vanishing in a blur of speed.

Finally, they started to slow down, but the eyes were different. Soon, the blonde, whiskered boy was staring at the man's Mangekyo Sharingan. No, it wasn't the man's. Those eyes were eerily familiar to Naruto. Realization dawned on Naruto as he stared in horror, looking at the eyes that should be in his friend's eye. They should be back there, safe, in the correct eye socket, and not over here in this man's body.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… SASUKE!_ "You… YOU BASTARD!" He screamed in hatred, pain, and insanity as anger clouded his mind. His fist started to pull back, and suddenly he leaped forward, ready to attack this man who dared to hurt his friend. Naruto, however, one fatal mistake. He looked at the eyes.

"Tsukuyomi." Then there was pain before darkness.

* * *

"**For the next 72 hours I will kill all of your friends over and over again."**

* * *

Pain wracked its body in its sleep. Electricity sparkled as it danced around its fur before exploding into a fiery blue flame, burning the great beast even more.

Soon, the pain disappeared into nothing, and the flames that had once burned the beast were doused by nothing. Yet despite this, the monster still slept. It didn't waked up after a year nor the next one. Its slumber was not to be disturbed.

_Until that fateful day._

"Hey, Fox! Pay rent and give me your Chakra!"

Its eyes opened slowly with its vision getting clearer and clearer. It was in some kind of cage with bars blocking any escape path. Water was pooling around his lower body, soaking its fur.

Then it remembered.

It started to laugh. It had worked! The seal had worked. The only reason he would be back in this dingy place would be if he was in a time before the seal was unlocked.

"OI! Stop laughing, you stupid fox!"

It turned its attention towards the boy that was yelling at him. Its eyes squinted in pain as it saw the annoyingly, bright orange that screamed "KILL ME!"

"Hurry up and give my some chakra, baka! My life is on the line, and if I die then you will die, too!"

When Kurama ignored the brat, all the blonde did was yell louder. Finally, the Kyuubi couldn't take it any longer.

"**IF YOU WANT MY CHAKRA THAT BAD, THEN TAKE IT!" **it roared. Chakra started to peel off of it and floated out of the cage heading towards the whiskered genin.

"OW! That hurt you teme! KUSO!" the boy cursed as the chakra started to enter him. When he had came down here to ask for chakra he had expected that it would be painless. It seemed that he was wrong though. This was the worst thing that he had ever felt!

"**You are the one who asked for it, mongrel**," the fox said. A grin started to appear on its face, but all it did was make the fox look crazy. "**Want more?**"

"No, no, no, no, NO! SHIIIIIIIT!" Kurama watched as Naruto started to spasm in pain. The boy was weak, too weak. He would never survive with his current strength. **_Therefore_**, the fox concluded, **_the boy needs to get used to my chakra. If he wants to have a chance at surviving, he is going to need_** **_every drop of what I have. Best to have him prepared for the trails to come._**

It took a while, but soon the boy stopped his spasm. Red chakra licked the air as it floated around his body. Three tails waved around in the air, connected to the boy via his chakra shroud.

"Bastard fox. I'm going to get you back for that..."

"**Hmph, you can try and fail," **Kurama said. "**Just note that when you fail I WILL eat you. I haven't tasted human in such a long time..."**

"Pah, Uzumaki Naruto never fails so don't expect to be eating me anytime soon!" Kurama stared at him for a second, its grin growing even wider. This kid, while not as strong, was almost like the Naruto from the future. Especially that never give up attitude.

"**Then let's make a deal. If you can figure out the secret to Kage Bunshin without asking anybody, I'll purify three tails of chakra and let you use them whenever you need it. If you can't figure out within… let's say a week, then you have to let me eat you."**

Naruto paled. If he accepted this deal and won, then whatever the purified chakra was would be his. If he lost it however… Being eaten by a huge fox wasn't the best way to go out. It wasn't as if he could just ignore the deal if he lost. He never went back on his word. It was his nindo.

Then Naruto remembered the other part of his nindo.

_Never back down._

He grinned enthusiastically at the huge fox in front of him. He reached his hand out towards the fox. He didn't expect the fox to shake his hands, though. The fox seemed to have a superiority complex, like Sasuke. To his surprise however, the great fox reached out its paw and shook his hand.

"You got yourself a deal!"

"**One week, brat. One week.**"

_So, _Naruto thought. _All I have to do is figure out the secret to my most used jutsu? Easy as hell! Maybe it will make a tornado or create a tsunami out of nothing. Or maybe it will give me a bloodline! Piece of cake! _

**"By the way boy. Aren't you still falling?"**

"Shit!" The boy disappeared from his mind scape faster than the Kyuubi could blink. All the Kyuubi could do was stare at the spot where the boy once was.

_**I hope that I'm doing the right thing,**_ it thought. **_If not, then were all as good as dead._**

* * *

**_A/N _**And cut! Sup guys. ShockingWeasel here to bring you a story that just randomly popped up in my head. As you can tell, the Kyuubi has been sent back in time to stop horrible, horrible things. By the way, just in case you wanted to know, the future Naruto was killed. Future Naruto isn't really relevant anymore now that he has done his job of sending the Kyuubi back, so why not kill him?

This chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to this idea out of my head so I didn't take time to actually _write_.

So yeah. Review and Favs makes me happy so be sure to leave one, k!

Shocking Weasel, out.


End file.
